


Affair

by Woongie



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, I don't know what else to tag, Jealousy, Lee Keonhee Needs Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, Weddings, casual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woongie/pseuds/Woongie
Summary: The night before Youngjo's and Hwanwoong's wedding, Keonhee spends one last indulgent night with Youngjo.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Affair

**Author's Note:**

> TMI: I wrote this at 4 in the morning.
> 
> Enjoy

Fingertips traced the skin of his ribs, dipping between the bones and sending shivers up his spine. Youngjo was only teasing him, yet Koenhee was already hard. Precum dripped from his erection, pooling onto his belly and the sheets below.

Keonhee arched his hips, silently begging for Yougnjo to touch him more. He knew Youngjo wouldn’t. Their last-minute arrangement was that Youngjo would only touch him casually; nothing more, nothing less.

Youngjo didn’t say anything, nor did he do anything. His fingers stilled atop Keonhee’s collarbone, and Keonhee knew he had made a mistake. Those warm fingers withdrew, leaving Keonhee completely numb as Youngjo deftly untied the cloth binding Keonhee’s wrists together.

Keonhee wanted to cry out in protest, but he didn’t want Youngjo to know his true feelings. He had a sinking suspicion Youngjo already did. Why else would he reluctantly agree to spend a night alone together?

The older man was already out the door by the time Keonhee was able to will his tears back, and Keonhee never felt so torn in his life.

Hot tears spilled down his cheeks, his erection already wilted. Youngjo would never look at him; he was about to marry Hwanwoong after all. Keonhee felt terrible for bearing such feelings towards Youngjo, but the feelings wouldn’t dissipate, forcing him to watch Youngjo shower Hwanwoong with affection every day. He was supposed to be Hwanwoong’s best friend. He was supposed to support their relationship, not envy it.

Half of him wanted Hwanwoong to be happy. He deserved every bit of it. Yet his other half - the darker, uglier half - wanted the older man all to himself. He wanted to be the one standing by Youngjo’s side. He wanted to be the one who was able to hug him, to kiss him, to hold him tightly at night. He wanted Kim Youngjo.

But despite his wishes, Keonhee stood next to Hwanwoong as his best man. It pained him to see the couple exchange their vows and place the silver band on each other’s fingers, but Keonhee ignored those feelings. He smiled and clapped politely along with everyone else, congratulating the newlywed with his usual boisterous self, ignorant to the sound of his shattering heart.

He made eye contact with Youngjo, the latter smiling innocently, and as short as it was, at least Keonhee had the memory of that night.


End file.
